A Day to Remember
by Edward Foster
Summary: Goo and Frankie Go out to run errands, and things don't go as good as they'd hoped. After Brainstorm Oneshot, probably won't make sense, rated M for strong Innuendo and Language


** A/N: Just putting this here to say I redid the form for this fic and that it should be much easier to read, THANKS FOR THE ADVICE!**

/\

"I am so happy that you came along with me, Goo"

Frankie sighed in relief as she and the rainbow-clad teen drove down the highway in the Foster's bus. Goo had been fiddling with the tassels on her hoodie when she answered,

"Oh yeah, don't mention it, besides I have to get some things too." She said, half distracted, her tassels had gotten twisted together, she'd been tugging at them for almost a half hour to no avail. She cursed herself for tying that knot in the first place.

"It's just the rabbit gives these errands one after the other, it's like a holy grail getting some help, you know?" Frankie lamented, her nerves had been pushed with a health inspector coming to the house in a few days, and Herriman had been cracking down on almost everyone unfortunate enough to cross his line of sight. He'd asked her to go to the grocery store to stock up on food, and she was heading to the mall to pick up more cleaning supplies and for Goo, who wanted medicine to give to Mac, since he was out sick for a few days.

"Yeah, I get ya." Goo said, almost mindlessly, she was so preoccupied that she just answered at the sound of Frankie's voice. Frankie looked in the rearview, smiled and looked back to the road; she pulled into the SuperMart grocery and parked towards the rear, so they had a bit of a walk.

"Goo, we're here, come on." Frankie said as she stopped the engine and opened the bus doors, Goo sat still, not realizing that the redhead was now standing right over her,

"Hey!" Goo almost jumped out of the leather seat through the roof of the bus.

"Oh my god, what is with you today? You've been looking down all morning." Frankie asked, Goo stood and followed Frankie off the bus,

"It's nothing really, just, I've been trying to get this knot out of my hoodie strings and it's really starting to bug me, I know it's stupid, but it's my favorite one." Goo said while slightly pouting, Mac had given her that when they in Australia, fighting Pride. The vest of it was a burnt orange, with brown tassels and a front pouch, the sleeve were rainbow striped, like one of her shirts, but the colors had been purposely dulled or darkened, Goo loved it. The redhead watched the girls pouting face in humor and smiled;

_She's so cute when she does that. _

Frankie immediately stashed the thought away, mentally slapping herself,

_none of that right now, I'll have some fun after this. _

"Look, here, let me get it. I've untied some bad knots being caretaker of the house." They'd gotten to the entrance of the store before she pulled Goo off the side to fix her up. She got really close to Goo's chest and set to work, the people coming into the store looked over at the pair curiously, some whispered to each other,

"What is that woman doing with that poor girl?" Goo heard one lady ask another,

"Well, just look at them, two young women, one with that wild red hair, and that colorful jacket, its obvious there…_Together_." She emphasized the last word, Goo looked up at one of the florescent lights, blushing hard, and Frankie looked up at her face and raised her brow,

"What's with you, getting sick or something?" Goo snapped her head down and looked her in the eyes, her look was enough to Frankie, it said hurry up.

"Don't worry, I…Almost…There! I got it." The two strings fell limply apart after two minutes of work. After she was done, Goo flew by her to get a shopping cart,

"well, are we gonna start this exposition or what?" she said in a rushed tone, Frankie had a confused looked about her,

_what is going on with her, there must be a bug going around._

She walked over and felt Goo's forehead, "You sure you're doing alright, maybe you should have stayed on the bus."

Frankie was shocked when she jumped away from her hand, "I'm fine alright, you're embarrassing me Frankie." She whispered violently, Frankie just shrugged and followed the twitchy girl.

/\

_Oh my god, that was unbearable! I almost lost it in the store, all those people looking and staring at us like we're freaks, I could just…_ Goo stopped herself short; they were done with the rabbit's chore and heading to the mall downtown. Frankie was in high spirits while Goo was wishing silently that they could just go home. They found a parking space in the vast lot, and made their way to the front entrance.

"So where did you want to go first?" Frankie asked her, Goo looked around til she saw a mall directory, after a few seconds of searching she found the Pharmacy.

"I want to get Mac's meds first; we'll meet there in a bit." She said,

Frankie nodded, "It's ok, I'll go with you."

Goo stopped in her tracks, fearing a repeat of the past events.

"No! Uh...I mean…um…its fine; I'll be ok by myself."

Frankie was surprised by her sudden anxiousness; it was unlike the girl to be worried. She also noticed that flushed look again,

_Maybe she really is sick, or maybe…_

Frankie smiled slyly to herself, "Ok, Goo, I'll be at the Pointier Image if you need me." She passed the nervous girl and trekked into the mass of people until she was out of sight, making sure to keep a close eye on the young one because, like a worried lover, she had to know what was up with her, and she had a plan.

/\

After about fifteen minutes of walking around, Goo finally found the drug store she was looking for. She went straight to the Cold & Flu aisle and grabbed the brand she trusted would get rid of his illness. She decided to grab herself a drink and a few snacks since she would be staying at his house for a few days because his brother had to be back in Italy tomorrow, so she offered to take care of him and see to that Bloo didn't wreck the house. She got into line and waited for her turn, she hardly noticed the shadowed figure watching from a distance.

Frankie was crouched in the "mature needs" aisle, feeling more uncomfortable by the second, but she had to find out what was causing Goo so much stress. She heard a light cough, she turned around to find a man looking over her in puzzlement, Frankie panicked and grabbed a box of something off the shelves and walked quickly to an open register, leaving the man questioning what he just witnessed. Goo had walked out of the store and sat on a nearby bench, Frankie quickly paid for whatever she grabbed and snuck out the front. She hung out near the bench, watching her,

_what am I doing, I'm like some freaky pedophile or something. _

Frankie thought, she then came out of hiding and walked up to her and sat, Goo smiled at her, "Hey, you all ready to go?" she asked,

Frankie said nothing at first, then on instinct, grabbed up Goo's hands in hers.

"Not yet until you tell me why you've been acting so weird today." She looked Goo in the eyes, she looked around, worried someone was watching.

"What are you talking about, there's nothing wrong with me." She said.

Her tone was hushed; she tried to free her hands from the redheads steel grip, but to little success.

Frankie shook her head, "Then why were you all flushed and red at the grocery store, and why didn't you want me to go with you to the pharmacy?"

Goo saw some people starting to stare; she wanted to get this over quickly, "Alright, you got me. I'm nervous…about…going to stay at Mac's house, okay?"

Goo tried her hardest to keep a straight face, Frankie seemed to buy her story, releasing her hands and sighing in relief,

"Ah, is that all? You shouldn't worry about that, I was going to come by anyway, to help out."

Goo was relived, she couldn't bear to tell her the real reason she was avoiding her. Not because she didn't want to be seen with her, actually she wanted to be alone with her at this point, she just didn't want to wind up blowing up at some ignorant idiot who couldn't keep to themselves. Just then a group of teens saw them and approached, the boy leading the small group sneered at them,

"Well, well, what do we have here?" he asked to his friends, the other boys snickered, "A couple of carpet munchers, shopping for dildos, are we?"

They had nice dress shirts and khakis, Frankie's eyes narrowed at them, she recognized the uniform of the United Prep School, she could never forget it, she wore it for three years of high school. Goo saw her and instantly went into, what her loved ones called quiet mode, she found a spot on the floor and stared at it while the situation handled itself, it was easier than getting involve and hurting someone. Frankie recognized these kinds of kids, messing with whoever they want due to their rich families that spoil them. She didn't faze at his stupid joke, but a sly smile crept on her face, if this worked, she was going to enjoy it.

"Well actually, yes we were." Frankie said simply, her comment caused Goo's head to shoot up in shock; she met eyes with the redhead, who gave her a look,

_Trust me alright, I got a plan. _Goo read her thoughts and understood what she was doing; she smiled at her and went along with whatever she was planning. The young man's initial shock washed away into an ocean of disbelief,

"Oh my god, what a couple of freaks! Your kind makes me sick." He spat, his buddies were still smiling from their leader's first joke, save a younger face in the back, a girl with piercings and dark oily hair.

"C'mon Danny, lets' leave them alone." she said from the back, Danny put his hand up,

"Wait a second, I'm not done, I want to ask you two something, how's it feel to know you'll never have any children, or a family, or a normal life!"

His outburst caused a lot of people to look over in their direction, Goo scooted more in Frankie's direction, laying her head on her shoulder, trying hard to keep her face passive, she was so close to standing and dealing with the boy herself, Goo's Aura was starting to rise, but a hand on her lap calmed her. Frankie continued on in a normal voice,

"We've known this for a while, what I don't get is…why this is any of your business?" she asked sarcastically.

Danny sniffed, "It's not, so why don't you two go back to sucking face." Giving them an evil look, but him and his friends wouldn't leave;

Frankie gave him a polite smile, "sounds like a great idea." She said, quickly she grabbed Goo's chin and angled her mouth up to hers, Goo's eyes went wide, she froze when Frankie's tongue probed the inside of her mouth, Danny had a look of disgust on his face, he ushered his friends out of their vicinity, this caused a small uproar from the small crowd watching, Frankie broke the kiss and stood, grabbing Goo's hand and walking triumphantly out of the mall, Goo was still trying to keep herself conscious.

/\

After an awkward, and slightly sexually heated, bus ride to Mac's apartment Goo finally spoke,

"What…just happened?"

Frankie blushed at the question, "What do you…um…mean?" Goo stood in Frankie's path, a slightly annoyed look on her face,

"You know exactly what I mean, why'd you do that back there?" she asked,

Frankie dropped her head, "I don't know, I couldn't think of anything else, I'm sorr-"

She couldn't say anything afterwards, Goo had pressed her lips to hers, there was a light anger to her kiss, she yanked on her pony tail roughly, causing Frankie to grunt in pain. She lightly bit the redheads lip before she broke, Frankie was frozen in shock,

"Wha-"

She yanked on her hair again.

"Ouch! Why did you-"

"Don't you ever do that again; I almost went crazy in there. You know how much it took to not attack you in the parking lot, or on the bus?" Goo said in a stern but playful voice, after a second she grinned seductively at her,

"I deal with you later, but we have to get upstairs, come on."

The redhead was nothing short of bewildered at the girl's behavior, first she was quiet and shy, now she was all over her.

"I know what you're thinking remember, you have no idea how bad I want you right now, but we have work to do." Frankie followed the girl, licking her lips, and smiled at the slight blood in her mouth. She used the key Terrence had given her and opened the apartment door, inside was the two men sitting on the couch, Bloo was watching TV, remote in hand, while Mac was slumped over the arm rest, breathing heavily, his face scarlet red, sweat beading on his forehead.

"Oh….Hey….guys…ugh…how…was the…store?" He managed through his coughs and heavy breathing. Instantly the two were at his side,

"Oh my god, Bloo what happened to him?" Goo shrieked, the former blob didn't flinch,

"Oh him, he said something about water, but I'm no butler, I said he should get it himself, I had to wind up scooping him up off the floor and sticking him here." Frankie jumped up, and grabbed Bloo by his shirt collar, slamming him into the wall, causing it to crack.

"Do you have any idea how much shit you're in?" she hissed at him, Bloo wasn't fazed by the rush; he'd been in worse situations.

"What's with you, look at him, he's fine." Goo was dragging the overheating boy to his old room to put him in bed. He was mindlessly smiling and going on about how beautiful she was, she was honestly flattered but she had to get him to take his medicine and get him hydrated. After some struggling she'd gotten him to sit up,

"Ok, now you need to take these." She handed him some pills and some water, Mac grabbed them and tossed them into his mouth, he grinned at her goofily, Goo rolled her eyes,

"C'mon loopy, drink."

He downed his water and laughed like a little kid. "Thank you, you're so good to me."

Goo nodded, her face blushing slightly, "yeah, yeah, I know I am. Now you need to lay down while I try to keep Frankie from murdering your best friend." She made a motion to get up; Mac grabbed her and pulled her in the bed with him.

"Ah! Hey, what are you-?"

Goo squirmed to get up, but Mac's inhuman grip refused her,

"Aw, don't go baby, we got some time to kill. I saw what you got for me; I didn't know you were so horny." He said,

Goo's face was getting redder by the second, "What…what are you…Ah…Talking about?" she said in a heavy voice, his breath was on her neck and they'd gotten tangled up in the sheets. She heard a plastic bag rustling as he brought it into her vision, she could make out all the things she bought plus a small box at the bottom, he pulled out her snacks, drinks, and her favorite hoodie. Mac paused and gave her a sly look,

"Oh great, you found all my snacks, **so **sexy." She huffed, "ok, you've had your fun, now let me go." She tried to move but Mac grabbed her breast, causing her to freeze.

"Ah-Ah-Ah, you still haven't seen it yet." He turned the bag upside down, causing the box to fall onto the bed in front of her, there in a black and purple labeling, was a box of "All Night" Condoms, Goo gasped, she felt Mac's hard-on,

"Uh…I-It's not what… You- Ahhh-haaa!" She moaned out when he ran his tongue up the back of her neck, Mac chuckled lowly, massaging her breasts, while she started to undo her jeans. Frankie on the other hand was still yelling at an annoyed Bloo, oblivious to what was progressing down the hall.

/\

Frankie and Bloo were struggling around to maneuver about the small apartment kitchen, Bloo trying to keep two glasses of water off the floor; Frankie preventing the pot of chicken noodle soup from bubbling over. Over on the couch, laid Mac staring at the TV, on him was a sniffling Goo in Mac's Hoodie and her underwear,

"Ah…Ah...Ah-Choo! Ugh…Excuse me." Goo said in a raspy voice,

Mac grunted in disgust, "oh gross, Goo, could you cover your mouth next time?" she giggled, and licked his face,

"Aw, what? We're both sick now, thanks to you."

He blushed hard, "I told you I was wacked out of my mind, plus it didn't take you long to give in." he teased, this time Goo turned red and put her head in his neck, Mac heard a muffled "Shut up" and smirked.

"Well, it looks like you two are comfortable." Frankie said with a smile on her face and soup in her hands, Bloo had his eyes trained on Goo's legs and showing backside, he shook his head and tossed them a blanket,

"Jeez, the least you two could do is cover yourselves up." Bloo complained, Mac looked up at him,

"Jealous?"

Bloo almost fell over, "Jealous, pfft, of **her**? Don't get me started." He walked off towards the bathroom, keeping the slight bulge in his jeans hidden. Frankie laid the soup down at the foot of the couch, and left back to the kitchen. After a bit of struggle the two sick lovers had gotten up to eat, they slurped quietly while a movie played in front of them, Goo finished and set her bowl down, she decided to lay back down on Mac, he gasped in surprise,

"Hey, what the- hold on, let me put down my food." He sat his bowl down next to hers and soon they were in there previous position, enjoying their movie. Frankie crept around and watched the two lovingly,

"you think I can squeeze in there?" she asked playfully, the two looked up and laughed in unison.

"Feeling lonely, Frankie? Want to join the sick club?" Goo asked, Frankie answered her question by pecking her on the lips,

"Wow, what was your first clue? If I get sick, I don't have to deal with the rabbit and I also get to enjoy myself."

Goo suddenly cooed in pleasure, "Was…uh…that the remote I just felt?"

Mac grinned and pulled her closer to him, and pulled Frankie down next to them.

"No, no it wasn't."

**A/N: Well alright, so let me know how you like the new form, be sure to give a review if you haven't read the first version, and if you have…review it anyways! Also, be sure to keep an eye out for new installments of Therapist and Dogs of War.**


End file.
